


Saturday Morning

by DetectiveSebCas



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas
Summary: It is six o’clock in the morning when Stefano climbs the basement stairs, satisfied that his work for the night is done.  He should be tired, should be barely able to stand, but he feels somehow energized, as though he has drawn strength from the beauty he has created, and that excitement crackles through him like static electricity.Even with the thrill of creation fueling him, he must admit that the basement is very drafty in the winter, and in his thin shirt and trousers, he is thoroughly chilled.  Fortunately at this time on a Saturday morning, he has the perfect remedy for that.[The snugglefic we all need now that Whumptober is over]





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctambularis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambularis/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely art of [Noctambularis](http://noctambularis.tumblr.com/). For more Seb/Stefano snuggles, check out [this](http://noctambularis.tumblr.com/post/178545341941/morningsnuggle) or [this](http://noctambularis.tumblr.com/post/178900120661/its-been-a-long-day-sleep-well-caro-mio).

 

 

It is six o’clock in the morning when Stefano climbs the basement stairs, satisfied that his work for the night is done.  He should be tired, should be barely able to stand, but he feels somehow energized, as though he has drawn strength from the beauty he has created, and that excitement crackles through him like static electricity.

 

Even with the thrill of creation fueling him, he must admit that the basement is very drafty in the winter, and in his thin shirt and trousers, he is thoroughly chilled.  Fortunately at this time on a Saturday morning, he has the perfect remedy for that.

 

He climbs the stairs to the second floor, taking care to be quiet, even though now that Lily is a teenager, she seems to be capable of sleeping through almost anything.  Still, he wants Sebastian’s attention all to himself, at least for an hour or two, so he tiptoes across the landing and eases open the door to their room.  Once he has crossed the threshold and silently closed the door behind him, he pauses for a moment, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he sees Sebastian faintly illuminated by the early morning light.

 

Sebastian is sleeping in a tangle of sheets and blankets, awkwardly splayed out as he often is when he has the whole bed to himself.  His head is resting on his own pillow, but he has Stefano’s pillow clasped tightly in his arms, and his face is buried in it.  A warm feeling spreads through Stefano’s chest as he watches Sebastian like this, because even when he is unconscious, Sebastian loves him.  Sebastian wants him, not just in the sexual sense, but chooses to be with him, and it feels so good to be wanted by Sebastian.

 

Stefano didn’t come all the way up here to simply look at Sebastian though, so he begins to undress, maybe not quite as slowly and methodically as he usually does.  He might be hurrying just a little bit, because the prospect of slipping under those blankets with Sebastian, of feeling Sebastian’s body against his, is just too tempting.  He drapes his clothes over the back of a chair, because he is not a complete heathen, and once he is down to his briefs, he crawls into bed beside Sebastian.

 

Sebastian stirs almost immediately, no doubt feeling the shifting of the mattress.  He opens his eyes, and the dreamy, unabashedly happy look on his face when he focuses in on Stefano makes Stefano’s heart beat a little faster.  Sebastian sets Stefano’s pillow aside and lifts up the blankets in a clear invitation, and nothing is more inviting than Sebastian, warm and relaxed and wearing nothing but his underwear.  Stefano slips under the covers, immediately wrapping his arms around Sebastian, pressing his face against Sebastian’s neck.

 

Sebastian’s arms and the blankets are around him right away, cocooning him in warm and safety and love, and Sebastian nuzzles at his ear and murmurs, “Hi.”

 

“Good morning,” Stefano replies, voice muffled by Sebastian’s neck.  He inhales deeply, because he can never get enough of the smell of Sebastian, presses his lips to warm skin, and sighs in pleasure as Sebastian holds him tighter.  There is something so deliciously comfortable about being pressed against Sebastian after the chilly air of the house, and he relishes that feeling, snuggles against Sebastian to enjoy as much skin-to-skin contact as he possibly can.

 

“How did it turn out?” Sebastian asks, voice still thick with sleep, and Stefano is so distracted by the way one of Sebastian’s legs is wrapping around both of his that it takes him a moment to realize that Sebastian is asking about his project from the night before.

 

“It’s perfect,” he replies, because there is no other way to describe it.  It is his work after all.  “You’ll see.”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Sebastian hums, his bearded cheek rubbing against Stefano’s face as one hand lazily trails up and down Stefano’s spine so lightly that it almost tickles, makes Stefano shiver and press himself even harder against Sebastian’s body.

 

“Sorry,” Sebastian sighs, pressing his hand more firmly to Stefano’s back and soothing away the goosebumps as it sweeps up and down.

 

“It’s alright,” murmurs Stefano, whose late night is now catching up with him.  It is amazing how quickly he can go from a state of art-induced mania to complete exhaustion.

 

Sebastian dips his head to press a kiss to Stefano’s neck, then his shoulder, and then his bicep, before he gathers Stefano up into his arms again and rolls onto his back.  Stefano sighs, almost moans aloud, because with the added help of gravity his entire body is now in contact with Sebastian, and Sebastian is all lovely warm skin and familiar smells and comfort and safety.

 

He is close, so close, but he wants to be even closer, and he squirms against Sebastian, feels Sebastian’s breath hitch and Sebastian’s arms pull their bodies hard together.  Then Sebastian freezes, and Stefano feels his chest shake in silent laughter.

 

Sebastian’s voice is a low rumble next to his ear.  “You’re making it really hard to sleep.”

 

Stefano smiles against his shoulder and presses a kiss there.  “But I need to sleep,” he says, breathing in more of Sebastian’s perfect scent.

 

“Then sleep,” Sebastian murmurs, letting one of his hands travel up Stefano’s body to ruffle his hair and then back down to the small of his back, where it splays across Stefano’s skin, so warm and strong and reassuring.

 

“Maybe not quite yet,” Stefano replies, lifting his head so that he can see Sebastian’s face.  “I am rather enjoying this.”

 

Sebastian smiles, letting his other hand stroke from Stefano’s waist down to his thigh and back up again.  Stefano knows why it makes Sebastian so happy to hear this, remembers a time not so very long ago when he was wary of even Sebastian’s gentle, comforting hands.  All of that is gone now, erased by Sebastian’s patience and his kindness and his love, and Stefano has learned to feel so many things under those careful hands.

 

“Touch me,” he sighs into Sebastian’s shoulder.

 

Sebastian’s chest shakes with laughter again.  “I am touching you,” he replies, squeezing Stefano’s waist for emphasis.  The firmer contact is lovely, and Stefano stretches, arches his back, and feels like he might actually be melting under Sebastian’s hands.  Those hands are now rubbing up along his shoulders and down to his hips, massaging everything in between with the slightly fumbling touch of someone who might still be half-asleep.

 

“That’s nice,” purrs Stefano as Sebastian’s hands continue to work their magic.   He doesn’t realize how much tension he carries in his back and shoulders, how much strain his work places on those muscles, until Sebastian’s fingers are gently untangling them, making him feel so loose and relaxed and pleasantly sleepy.

 

He leans up to kiss Sebastian on the mouth, warm and slow and perfect for a lazy morning in bed.  There are many things he wants to say.  He wants to tell Sebastian how handsome he is, how good it feels to be pressed up against him, how safe he feels with Sebastian.  He wants to thank Sebastian for always knowing exactly what he needs, for being so kind and so careful.  He wants to tell Sebastian how lucky he is, how perfect his life is with Sebastian and Lily, and how this is something he never would have imagined for himself before he met Sebastian.  But his mind is becoming as relaxed as his body, and when he pulls back from the kiss and stares into Sebastian’s eyes, all that comes out of his mouth is, “I love you.”

 

Sebastian holds him tightly.  “I love you too,” he whispers.

 

Stefano’s heart swells in contentment just a moment before he has to stifle a yawn.  He would like to fall asleep directly on top of Sebastian, but he is sure that won’t be comfortable for either of them for very long, so he shifts his weight, eases off of Sebastian to lie beside him.  He doesn’t want to give up any body contact though, so he throws an arm and a leg over Sebastian and pulls him close, pillowing his head on his broad chest.

 

The steady thump of Sebastian’s heartbeat soothes him, and then Sebastian is leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head before he relaxes back onto the pillow.

 

“Do you have to get up?” Stefano asks, hoping that Sebastian will be able to stay with him for a while.  He is feeling very tired now, and lying here with Sebastian is so perfectly comfortable that he never wants it to end.

 

“No,” Sebastian murmurs, his arms tightening around Stefano in a gentle embrace.  “Sleep.  I’ve got you.”

 

In the safety of Sebastian’s arms, Stefano sleeps.

 

 

 


End file.
